The present invention relates to the monitoring of instruments and pertains particularly to a dielectric infrared detection and indicating system.
Many electrical and electronic systems contain components that are highly temperature sensitive. Many of these components are affected by electromagnetic radiation which may generate sufficient heat to cause a catastrophic burn out that destroys the performance of the electronic systems. It is desirable to monitor such components to determine the effects of electromagnetic radiation and to detect dangerous temperature rises.
One critical system which requires close monitoring is that of electro-explosive devices which utilize a highly sensitive fuze or bridge wire for activating the explosives.
It is desirable that any instrumentation that is utilized for monitoring such components not distort the effects of any electromagnetic radiation. The presently used techniques for such monitoring, however, typically utilize electrical or electro optical transducers having a conductive element which does affect and distort the effect of any electromagnetic radiation. The typical approach to measuring electromagnetic radiation induced current in a bridgewire is the use of a thermocouple type sensor which is placed as close as possible to the bridgewire without making contact. The current in the bridgewire generates heat due to its resistive losses which heat radiates into the thermocouple which generates a proportional voltage. The voltage is conducted from the electro-explosive device by way of two wires to the electro optical transducer located as close as possible to the thermocouple to minimize wire length. The presence of these conductive components will obviously distort the physical environment in the proximity of the electro-explosive device and, to some degree, influence the real effect of the electromagnetic radiation.
It is desirable that totally dielectric devices be available for sensing and transmitting the temperature level or the electrical current flow associated with a critical component without disturbing its physical or electrical environment and thereby minimize the effect on performance characteristics.